Totem (WOD)
A totem is a potent spirit that lends its power to a group of mystically inclined individuals (usually Garou or other fera) in exchange for some token service or tribute. glyph for totem.]] Overview Among the Garou and most other Changing Breeds, the totem is one of the fundamental binding aspects of the pack. Additionally, each of the tribes of the Garou has its own distinct tribal totem, as do many of the individual Changing Breeds. Not all of those who have totems are shapechangers. A group of kuei-jin (a wu) is often bound by a totem called a nushi. As well, a number of supernaturals bind totems to individuals instead of groups, among them the Bastet, the Nunnehi changelings, and many Dreamspeakers and shamanistic sorcerers. In general, only Incarnae can acts as totems. Jagglings are too weak and Celestines need to create Incarnae as avatars for the simple act of communication with any petitioner. Known Totems Totems are divided into aspects. It is not known how Nushi, the Totems of the Nunnehi and other entities that can act as patrons are classified. Some Incarnae, like Raven, Coyote and Sphinx, have multiple aspects that act as separate Totems. Aspect Unknown * AnglerWTA: Rokea (book), p. 80 * BeaverWTA: Tribebook: Wendigo Revised, p. 80 * Bird of ParadiseWTA: W20 Rage Across the World, p. 120 * BonyscrapWTA: Bastet (book), p. 140 * CaribouWTA: Tribebook: Wendigo Revised, p. 79 * Chung KuelWTA: Nuwisha (book), p. 55 * Citlacoatl, the Feathered Serpent KingWTA: Bastet (book), p. 141 * CrabWTA: Rokea (book), p. 80 * DogWTA: Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East, p. 114 * Goose * The Grandfather * HakaheWTA: Rage Across the Heavens, p. 34 * Hatii the Thunderer * Hurricane * Ika-Ika the Monkey King * King-of-Beasts * King of Cats * Kishijoten * Kokopelli and Pan * The Last OnesWTA: Mokolé (book), p. 64 * Loki * Loon * Manta Ray * Mantis * Mistress of Catkind * MongooseWTA: Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East, p. 114 * Moray * Moose * Oghma * Old Snapjaw * Opossum * Ox * Polar BearWTA: W20 Rage Across the World, p. 121 * Porcupine * Prince Inari * Ptah * Rabbit * Red - Cockaded Woodpecker * ReindeerWTA: W20 Rage Across the World, p. 121 * RuatmaWTA: Rage Across the Heavens, p. 53 * Salamander * Singing DogWTA: W20 Rage Across the World, p. 121 * The Smiling Happy Buddha * Sturgeon * Tanawha * Ti Malice * Tiger * Tin Hau * Tzinzie * Whispers * Xochipilli * ZarokWTA: Rage Across the Heavens, p. 47 Corruption Totems of Corruption are always Wyrm-aligned. * The Dark Fungus, "His Mycological Majesty" * G'louogh, "The Dance of Corruption" * Relshab, "The Faceless Eater" * Qyrl (as totem) Cunning Totems of Cunning can be Gaian or Wyrm-aligned. * ButterflyWTA: Players Guide to Garou, p. 142 * Coatimundi * Crow (also exists as a Totem of War)WTA: Tribebook: Bone Gnawers Revised, p. 87 * Cuckoo * Fox * Genbu, the Black Tortoise * Goat * Gull * Hawk * Horseshoe CrabWTA: Mokolé (book), p. 64 * Hidden GladeWTA: W20 Rage Across the World, p. 33 * Hyena * Kirijama, "The Hidden Foe" (Bane) * Machine Messiah * MitanuWTA: Rage Across the Heavens, p. 31 * Moodai the Possum * Ngadu-dagali, the Brolga (Bane) * Racoon * Roadrunner * Sphinx (other Aspects include War, Wisdom and Respect) * Tammany Hall * Termite * Tezcatlipoca * Tick * Tulu, the Kookaburra * The The Whippoorwhill Menehune * Mokihani * Lava * Shark * Sea Turtle * Waterfall Nunnehi * Birch * Cottonwood * Dogwood * Fir * Fireweed * Granite * Ice * Magnolia * Maize (Corn) * Saguaro Cactus * Sandstone * Tobacco * Whitewater * Willow Others * Elephant (Glory) * Feng-Huang, Emperor of Birds (Jade Sentai Unique Totem) * Kanau the Wedge-Tailed Eagle (Lost Totem) * Mu-ru-bul Tu-ru-dun the Bunyip (Lost Totem) * Ngalyod the Rainbow Serpent (Lost Totem) Respect Totems of Respect are always Gaian aligned. * American DreamWTA: Tribebook: Bone Gnawers Revised, p. 83 * BisonWTA: Players Guide to Garou, p. 135 * Chhi-LinWTA: Tribebook: Stargazers Revised, p. 53 * Digital Eye * DragonWTA: Mokolé (book), p. 63-64 * Falcon * Father Mule * Father Peyote * FinchWTA: Mokolé (book), p. 63-64 * Frog (also exists as a Totem of Wisdom) * Glooscap * Grandfather Thunder * Harpy Eagle * Horse * HyperionWTA: Rage Across the Heavens, p. 28 * Lion * Mammoth * Mir-Herta * Mokihani * The Muses * North Star * Old Wolf of the Woods * Osprey * Pegasus * Phoenix (Unique Totem Only Silver Pack) * Quetzal * Sable * ScarabWTA: Mokolé (book), p. 64 * Snake DoctorWTA: Mokolé (book), p. 64 * Snow Queen * Sodals * Sokhta / PhoebeWTA: Rage Across the Heavens, p. 25 * Sphinx (also exists as a Totem of Wisdom and Cunning) * Stag * Stourbridge Lion * Sulis * Suzaku, the Red Bird * TambiyahWTA: Rage Across the Heavens, p. 35 * Thunderbird * Turtle * Volcano * Wild Turkey Strength Totems of Strength are Wyrm-aligned (with one questionable exception). Most consist of fallen Gaian spirits that were turned or sold themselves to the Wyrm. * Bat (corrupted, formerly Wisdom)WTA: Tribebook: Shadow Lords Revised, p. 78 * Green Dragon (corrupted, formerly War) * Hakaken, "The Heart of Fear" * Kendi, the Frill-Necked Lizard (Bane) * Minotaur War Totems of War are Gaian aligned. * AdderWTA: Players Guide to Garou, p. 137 * Anaconda * ArayWTA: Players Guide to Garou, p. 136 * BadgerWTA: Tribebook: Red Talons Revised, p. 80 * BearWTA: Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Edition, p. 295 * Big Joe Magarac, City Father of PittsburghWTA: W20 Rage Across the World, p. 56 * Black Unicorn * BoarWTA: Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Edition, p. 295 * BullWTA: Players Guide to Garou, p. 138 * BuzzardWTA: Tribebook: Silver Fangs Revised, p. 80 * Bya-akko, the White TigerWTA: Tribebook: Stargazers Revised, p. 81 * Carrion Bird * Clashing Boom BoomWTA: W20 Rage Across the World, p. 106 * CobraWTA: Tribebook: Silent Striders Revised, p. 84 * Coyote (also exists as a Totem of Cunning) * CrocodileWTA: Tribebook: Silent Striders Revised, p. 85 * Eagle * Earth-burrowers * Earthquake * Easy Credit * Euryale * Fenris * Firedrake * Flea * The General, City Father of ShanghaiWTA: W20 Rage Across the World, p. 56 * Gila Monster * The Gorgons * Griffin * Helena * Herne the Hunter * Honey BadgerWTA: W20 Rage Across the World, p. 107 * Hummingbird * Igaluk, the Hunter * I'wai the Crocodile * Isthmene * Jaguar * Medusa * The Medusae * Momentum * Morrigu * NerigalWTA: Rage Across the Heavens, p. 41 * O' Mighty Dolla' * One VoiceWTA: W20 Rage Across the World, p. 56, 57 * Panther * Panthesilea * The People * Piggi-Billa, the Echidna * Rat * Rhino * RorgWTA: Rage Across the Heavens, p. 43 * Seadrake * Shark * Sphinx-of-War (other aspects include Wisdom, Cunning and Respect) * Stheno * Tasmanian Devil * Thunderbird * Trapdoor SpiderWTA: W20 Rage Across the World, p. 106 * Tsetse Fly * Typhon * Walrus * WaspWTA: W20 Rage Across the World, p. 31 * Weasel * Wendigo * The Winter Manitous (Negakfok, Tomanik O'ha'a) * Wakinyan Tanka, Thunderbird * Wolverine * Wyvern * Yongar the Kangaroo Wisdom Totems of Wisdom are Gaian aligned. * American DreamWTA: Tribebook: Fianna Revised, p. 51 * AyahuascaWTA: Axis Mundi: The Book of Spirits, p. 120 * Bacchus * Boobook the OwlWTA: Rage Across Australia, p. 139 * Bougoodoogahdah the LyrebirdWTA: Rage Across Australia, p. 140 * BrigidWTA: Tribebook: Fianna Revised, p. 82 * BuffaloWTA: Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook, p. 286 * Caern-Rattler * ChameleonWTA: Players Guide to Garou, p. 139 * Chimera * City ParentWTA: Players Guide to Garou, p. 140 * CockerelWTA: Tribebook: Fianna Revised, p. 83 * Cockroach * Corn MaidenWTA: Croatan Song, p. 122 * Dana * Danu * Dolphin * Dragonfly * Epona * EshtarraWTA: Rage Across the Heavens, p. 38 * Fog (Aeolus) * General Lee * The Great Trash Heap * HareHengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East, p. 114 Ways of the Wolf, p. 52 * Harrier * Heron * Hrafn, the Raven * Ibis * Invisible Hand * Jackal * Kiunik, Otter * Lava * Lu-BatRage Across the Heavens, p. 49 * Merlin * MerosRage Across the Heavens, p. 58 * The Monkey King * Mouse * New World Trinity * Old Man Sea * Owl * Peregrine Falcon * Peyote * Queen Ananasa * Ratatosk * Rattlesnake * Raven * Roe Deer * Rooster * Salmon * Sea Otter * Seiryuu, the Azure Dragon * ShantarWTA: Rage Across the Heavens, p. 54 * Sirius, the Dog Star * Skaia, the Salmon * Soma * Sphinx (also exists as a Totem of War, Respect and Cunning) * The Spirit Without Name * Themis, the Dream Weaver * Toad * Trout * Twister * Uktena * Unicorn * Whiptail LizardWTA: Mokolé (book), p. 64 * Whisky Jack (Jaybird) * Wild Raven * Wind Incarna * Winter Wolf Gallery File:Totem.jpg Wyrm_Totems.jpg|Wyrm Totems References *W20: Werewolf: The Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition, p. 54-55, 70, 140, 371-377 ---- Category:World of Darkness glossary Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary Category:Mage: The Ascension glossary Category:Spiritual topics (WTA) Category:Types of spirits (WTA)